Codename Titan
by mochafraptor
Summary: AU Titans. Grayson Security Solutions is a private military firm that routinely goes on missions for money. They take jobs from nearly everyone, regardless of good or evil. But when they suddenly find themselves waist deep in conspiracy, even they can't stand by and let it happen. Bbrae robstar rated M for adult language and adult themes
1. Smooth Operators

Rain poured down through the trees as he made his way through the forest. The crescent moon was thankfully obscured by the terrible weather, which made it easier to go unseen, even if it pissed him off. In front of him he saw the vantage point that had been designated before in the pre-op briefing by Richard. Gar sighed, thoroughly disappointed. Though honestly, he didn't know what he had expected. This job was rarely cushy.

"Titan zero four, in position." Gar slid under the fallen tree on his stomach, ignoring the cold mud. He pulled out his binoculars, and focused on the complex ahead.

"Titan zero three, in position." He felt Raven settle next to him, and unsling her rifle.

"Good. Wait for my mark." Came the reply over the comms.

Reaching into one of the pockets on his vest, Gar pulled out a chocolate bar, and silently tore open the package. He broke off a piece, and tapped Raven on the shoulder, offering it to her. She looked over, saw the piece, and glared at him. He shrugged and made to move his hand away before receiving a punch to the shoulder. Raven took the chocolate from him and popped it into her mouth before continuing to set up her rifle. Gar grinned, popping a piece into his mouth as well, and went back to looking through his binoculars.

From their position he could see two shadowy figures run up to the guardhouse at the entrance to the complex and crouch outside. One stayed in the shadows while the other one crept around to the doorway. Just then a guard stepped out, but before anything could happen he was pulled to the side by the shadow. There was a quick motion, and then the guard lay still. The shadow quickly stepped inside the guardhouse, the other one following behind. _Good, they made it inside the guardhouse. Now we wait fo–_

"Mark."

Raven fired off three suppressed shots in quick succession, each bullet finding a guard patrolling the rooftop of the main building. At the same time the two shadowy figures, Richard and Kori , began sprinting across the open ground towards the building. Gar didn't wait to watch the rest, but quickly stood up and began climbing a nearby tree to prepare the zip line launcher. Below him, Raven began speaking into her headset as she picked up the spent bullet casings.

"Zero three, and zero four en route to position Bravo. Down in," She glanced up at Gar. He looked down and held up three fingers. "Thirty seconds."

"Copy that."

 _KA-thwump._ Gar fired the launcher, and watched the line silently unravel, the anchor embedding itself in the rooftop of one of the smaller buildings. After securing the line around the trunk of the tree, he knelt down to help Raven onto the branch. Wrapping his arm securely around her waist, he latched the handle onto the line and pushed off. The combination of the speed and the wind rushing through his hair was exhilarating, and he couldn't help but laugh. This was shortly cut off by an elbow to the gut from Raven. Seconds later they landed on the rooftop, sliding on the rain slick concrete to a stop. They both dropped immediately to their stomachs and crawled to the edge.

"Zero four and zero three, in position." Gar whispered into his headset.

"Well done. Titan leader, and Titan zero two moving into position."

Vic's voice finally joined in. "Titan zero one, ready to go."

"Blow it."

A few quiet seconds passed, then all the lights went out. Immediately the main building was abuzz with activity, Gar could see flashlights turn on and sweep around different rooms. He switched on his night vision in time to see Richard and Kori sneak into a side door of the main building.

"Question." Gar said, addressing everyone on the line. He heard Raven sigh next to him, as well as everyone else over the comm.

"Kinda trying to be stealthy here, zero four." Richard replied. They only referred to squad members by their designations when on mission.

"Right, I get that, I do. But why am I, the close quarters combat _specialist_ , out here with the sniper? Instead of, you know, in there?" Gar said, watching Richard and Kori search the building.

Another sigh. "Because for this mission, zero three needs backup and a spotter. And for a sniper team to work there needs to be a certain amount of trust, and zero three doesn't trust anybody on the team more than you."

"Is that right?" Gar grinned.

This time it was Kori who spoke up. "Did you not know? I thought that would've been obvious given your situation." She said in her light European accent.

"Ignore him." Raven replied. "He just likes hearing other people say it."

Gar's grin spread even wider. "I just want everyone to know that–"

"You're in a relationship?"

"You bumped the uglies?"

"You finally had your first kiss?"

Gar let out a single laugh. "Yes to all. Though that last one is a little late, since I kissed Katie Maple back in the eleventh grade." He felt Raven reach over and punch him, again. "What? She bet me I wouldn't do it. Also, are you seriously jealous of an eleventh grader?"

Raven leaned down to look through her scope. "You don't want to see me jealous."

"Um, guys?" Vic's voice came in over the comms. "I don't want to alarm anybody, but I think they managed to contact reinforcements. It sounds like they'll be here any minute now."

"Great, just great. Zero two and I haven't found the target yet. Where _the fuck_ could he be?" Richard muttered over the comms.

"Did you check under the beds? Or in the closets?" Gar asked.

"There are no beds, and I seriously doubt that he'll be in the closet, zero four. This isn't a game of hide and seek."

"I disagree."

"What kind of fucked up game of hide and seek involves firearms?" Vic interjected.

"What kind doesn't?" Gar replied with a grin. "I'm telling you, check the closets."

"I'm not going to check the fucking cl–"

He was interrupted by bursts of gunfire and shouting that could be heard over the comms. The fight didn't last long, only a few seconds. It was silent for a few moments before Richard spoke again.

"Goddamnit. God fucking dammit."

"Everything alright there, boss man?" Vic asked.

"The target was hiding in the closet of what appears be his office." Kori said, noticeably trying to hold back a giggle.

Gar had to cover with his mouth with one hand to stop from laughing out loud, the other hand pounding the ground in a fist.

"We're extracting the target. Zero three, cover us. Zero four, not another word." Richard said.

Gar and Raven saw them exit a room on the third floor. From their position they could see the entire hallway that Richard and Kori would be heading down.

"Contact. Far end of the hall." Gar said to Raven. She fired once, dropping the soldier. "Hey man, I wasn't gonna say anything."

"I said not another word."

"My lips are sealed, dude."

"And yet you're still talking." Said Raven next to him.

"Well, I kinda need to talk. Communication is key when on mission." Gar replied. "Two more, other end of the hall." Raven fired off two more shots.

"Just shut up. I can hear your stupid face grinning." Richard muttered over the line.

Gar grinned even wider. "You can _hear_ me grinning?" He asked jokingly.

Kori interrupted before Richard could reply. "Please don't antagonize him, we're under a lot of stress right now."

"Stress? I thought that's what– " He began.

"Garfield, if you say any more than that, I will shoot you." Raven said quietly.

That shut him up. Raven had shot him before, back before they started dating. It hadn't been that bad, as far as bullet wounds go. But it still hurt like hell. _Actually, that might be why we started dating in the first place._ Gar watched Richard, Kori, and the target reach the stairwell at the end of the hall, and begin descending.

"Five contacts, second floor, heading for the stairwell." He noted meekly to Raven.

She fired her rifle, killing three of them before the last two jump behind cover.

"Titan zero one, where are we on extraction?" Richard asked as they continued down the stairs.

"I'll be pulling around the east side shortly." Vic replied.

"Good, we'll be there in forty."

Gar noticed something, and cleared his throat over the comms. "Uh, can I say something?"

" _What?"_ Richard answered, obviously annoyed.

"I think the bad guys may have locked onto your position, because there's, like, fifteen of them blocking your path on the first floor. They look pretty angry."

"Shit." Richard said. "Change of plans. Zero one, pull around to the west side, zero three, how many on the second floor?"

"Just two." Raven replied. "One against the wall under the windows, the other in the rooms to the right."

"Good."

Richard burst from the stairwell firing his weapon, Kori dragging the target behind them. He quickly eliminated the two soldiers that remained, and they began sprinting to the other end of the hall.

"Zero two, would you kindly improvise an exit for us?" He asked Kori when they reach the end.

Kori handed off the target to Richard, and knelt down by the wall at their end of the hall. A moment passed before she quickly got up and pulled Richard on the target into a nearby room. There was a loud explosion, and the wall their end of the hall was blown away. At the other end of the hall soldiers began pouring out from the stairwell, and Richard had to cover Kori as she tried to move the target.

Gar turned Raven. "You see how gentlemanly he was when he asked _her_ to do something? That's bullshit, I call bullshit."

Raven stood and picked up her rifle. "People do that when they're in a relationship. Now, _would you kindly_ shut up? We need to be moving." She slung her rifle across her back, and began making her way across the roof.

Gar quickly caught up to her. "Aww, you do care." He said, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Moron." She said, rolling her eyes. Didn't deny it though.

Meanwhile, Gar saw that Richard, and Kori had to force the target to jump with them from the second story to the roof of the Humvee that Vic had commandeered. They were currently trying to stuff him in the backseat. He keyed in his headset.

"Zero three and I are on our way to the side gate. So, whenever you're ready. No rush." He said.

"We'll be good to go as soon as this motherfucker realizes that he's just as good to us even if his arms and legs are broken." Richard said, clearly agitated.

Silence.

"We're on our way." Kori said merrily.

The Humvee pulled away, and began picking up speed as it approached Gar and Raven. Small arms fire could be seen and heard from the main building as the soldiers gave chase.

"It doesn't seem like we have time to wait, so I'm only gonna stop for a second!" Vic yelled over the comms.

Raven raised a hand to one ear. "Wait, we're not on the ground yet."

"Well, you can either get on the ground, or get left behind!"

She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine. We'll just figure something out."

Gar leaned over the edge of the roof, looking down. "It's not _that_ far down."

Raven joined him, and also looked down. She gave another exaggerated sigh. "Just once, I'd like to take the stairs."

"Where's the fun in that?"

Below them, they heard the Humvee grind to a halt. Gar grinned at her.

"That's our cue." He said, extending a hand. She grabbed it, and they jumped off.

They landed on the hood with a heavy _thud_ , and immediately rolled off. They each grabbed a handle and pulled open the back doors, jumping in with Kori and the target. Vic stomped on the gas, and the Humvee sped away.

"Are we worried that they'll follow us?" Raven asked.

"Not really." He replied. In the distance, multiple explosions could be heard.

Gar leaned over to speak with Vic and Richard. "I thought I called shotgun." He pouted.

"Everyone knows you can't preemptively call shotgun. Those are the rules." Richard replied.

"Fine. Then who's the fat bearded guy?" Gar jerked a thumb at the target. "He smells."

"You'd know if you'd pay attention during the mission briefing."

"His name," Raven interjected. "Is Thomas Clark. World-class hacker, and wanted by the American government for a multitude of things, mainly cyber terrorism."

Richard looked into the backseats. "He's the guy we were paid by the CIA to extract. Alive. Though they didn't say in one piece, so it's really in his best interest to cooperate." He glared pointedly at the fat man. Thomas whimpered, and a large dark spot began spreading from the crotch of his pants.

"And that, I'm assuming, is why he smells." Raven said as she moved her booted feet away.

Gar crossed his arms, and fixed a disappointed look on his face. "Classy, dude. Real classy."

I know, I know. I should be working on my other two stories, one of which I haven't updated in little under a month. But I had this idea, and it just kind of flowed from me so naturally. Sue me. I promise I'll update the other stories ASAP, but romance is definitely not my strong point. Also I'm a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to writing, so if I don't like it, it won't go up. Read, review, and if you have the time check out my other stories; The Things We Hide, and If I Wasn't Broken.

-Mocha


	2. A New Job

Raven lounged across her boyfriend's lap on the loveseat that was placed in one of the corners of the common area of their Clubhouse as they watched TV. The 'Clubhouse' was owned by Richard, and was actually a converted warehouse that he had renovated to run his company, Grayson Security Solutions, out of. It had everything one would need to live comfortably, with multiple offices, bedrooms, bathrooms, a restaurant style kitchen, and a common area. It also had an armory, and a large garage area where all their vehicles were parked. With the exception of the armory, bedrooms, and bathrooms, most areas were actually only cordoned off with thin walls that were more like cubicle partitions, the high ceiling of the building making it feel like they were almost sitting in a movie set.

Gar's hand reached up to play with one of the three earrings Raven wore in her right ear, and she shivered at his touch. Early on, she had noticed that Gar was inexorably drawn to things that gleamed. Whenever there was something shiny, he had to reach out and touch it, at least once. It wasn't like OCD or anything, just a mental fixation or habit. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of it. Once they started going out, she started wearing silver jewelry just to catch his attention, and draw his touch. She now almost exclusively wore silver earrings, necklaces, and bracelets when they weren't on a job. It was such a strange thing since all her life Raven had hated being touched by anyone. Physical contact with other people made her skin crawl, and her stomach feel slightly nauseous. It had come between her and a normal life more than once. However, when Gar touched her, it actually felt good. Really good. It was one of the things that had drawn her to him.

When Raven joined GSS, she had of course noticed Richard. She supposed his classic good looks, and well-trained body made him a fine specimen, and at first was even attracted to his personality, since it might've meshed well with hers. She even went out of her way to shake his hand to see if she could stand it. She couldn't. And she soon found herself bored, and more than a little annoyed with Richard's all-work-no-play mentality. Raven was over it within the first week. Besides, the sexual tension in the air between him and Kori at that time was so thick you could gag on it.

Then Gar had joined. With auburn hair, dark green eyes, and a Cheshire grin, he had immediately caught her attention. He was annoyingly frustrating at first, constantly bugging her when she was clearly doing something, or pulling childish pranks. His incredibly bright disposition, and perpetual good mood were contagious though, and Raven found herself in his company more often than not. Maybe it was because he made her feel comfortable, or maybe because he had a way of pushing her to do things she normally wouldn't, or maybe simply because she wasn't repulsed when he grabbed her hand to drag her somewhere, but Raven started liking him then. She began entertaining ideas of asking him on a date. Right up until she shot him.

They'd been at the firing range, shooting and talking as mercenaries do. Then he had said something, an offhand remark that had taken her by surprise. Without so much as a second thought, Raven turned and shot him in the leg. In retrospect, she probably overreacted a tad. She couldn't even remember what he said that day, just feeling shocked and embarrassed. Luckily, the bullet just went through the meat of his leg, missing the bone and major arteries. He laughed it off in typical Gar fashion when Raven apologized. It wasn't the first time he'd been shot for saying something out of the blue, he'd said, and wouldn't be the last. But Raven had felt guilty, and spent the next few days avoiding him. She gave up on the idea of ever having a relationship with him. After all, who in their right mind would date their shooter? But it turned out she didn't have to worry about anything. Before he could even walk again, Gar limped down the hall, knocked on her door, and asked her out.

Fast forward a couple months, and here they were, quietly enjoying each other's company. It was something that Raven had never imagined for herself. With her ice cold exterior, sharp tongue, and general aversion to other people, she'd more or less accepted that she was destined to be alone. Then came along this annoyingly handsome, charmingly clueless man, who was the _complete opposite_ of her in every way, and she had no defenses against him, nor did she want any. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, and found him staring right back at her.

"What?" Raven asked, a little self-conscious.

"You really _are_ beautiful, you know." He said plainly.

Instantly Raven's cheeks were on fire. _Oh yeah, that's what he said._ Raven had shot him for calling her beautiful. It'd been the first time that someone had called her that, and on top of that, he'd said it so matter-of-factly. She really didn't know how to react to a complement that sincere, so she'd reacted like she did to everything else. With violence.

Raven delivered a heavy jab to Gar's chest.

"Ow!" He yelped, rubbing the affected area. "What? What'd I say?"

Raven buried her face in the nook of his neck, willing her burning face to cool down. "Shut up." She mumbled. She was actively trying to forget the most embarrassing moment of her life, and it didn't help that he wouldn't stop reminding her of it.

Gar chuckled softly, and brought her a little closer. "It's also incredibly cute how you react to compliments."

A little groan of embarrassment escaped Raven's lips. Gar took her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting her face to place a kiss gently on her lips. She shivered again. Then she suddenly shifted in the seat, turning to face him and straddling her legs over his. Raven wasn't some weak-in-the-knees little girl who would swoon every time _someone_ was nice to her. If this was going to happen, it was going to happen on her terms. She wrapped her arms around his head, and leaned in for a deeper kiss. More often than not, Gar was happy to let her take the lead. One of his arms snaked around her waist, the other sliding up under her shirt to pull her even closer. Now that Raven had the option to be close to someone, she realized how _frustrated_ she was. Luckily, Gar was more than willing to help her out with stress relief.

There was a sound of a door opening and then the sudden shuffling of feet. "Whoa! Geez, hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Raven froze. She slowly straightened from kissing Gar, who was trying valiantly not to laugh, and looked over her shoulder to see Vic, who was facing the other way and had his hands over his eyes.

"What is it, Vic?" She asked calmly, though internally she was struggling not to reach for her gun and eliminate the intruding tall bastard.

"Y'all decent?"

Raven could feel her hand reflexively clench into a fist. _Ten, nine, eight, seven…_ "Vic." She warned.

"Okay, okay." He turned around quickly. "Richard's got a job for us two days from now. We'll be guarding a high profile businessman during his trip in a couple countries in Africa. It should only be about three days."

Gar raised his hand. "The fun Africa, or the bad Africa?"

"I'll give you two guesses."

"Goddamnit." Gar crossed his arms dejectedly.

Raven glanced at him. Gar had a dark past in the war-torn states of Africa. He hated doing jobs in that part of the world, and resented that his job often took him there. It was something he'd only recently told her about, a fact she didn't take for granted. It prompted her to tell him about her past, and now they shared each other's secrets, something no one else was privy to. Raven placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Who's the client?" She asked.

"The businessman himself. His name is Robert Paulson."

"Awesome!" Gar exclaimed. "But that's obviously–"

"A pseudonym." Raven finished.

Vic smiled. "I know. Richard and I are going to do some digging on this guy, don't worry. In the meantime, Richard wanted you to start with preparations. We'll all need travel papers, fakes as well as genuine. We'll also need to prep our safehouses in the area, just in case. Plus all the equipment we'll need for the duration of the mission. Kori has all the details you'll need, so talk to her."

"Got it. I'll take care of it." Raven said.

"And I'll help." Gar added.

"Speaking of which…" Raven turned back, and started kissing his neck, nipping lightly at the skin.

"So, how screwed am I for interrupting you two?" Vic asked nervously.

Gar laughed. "I've got one for word for you, my friend. Run."

* * *

Two days, and one plane ride later, the team was in the London airport awaiting their client, and their connecting flight. During the next three days they'd be protecting this guy in two different countries while he conducted his business. They were sitting together at a bar near their gate, passing the time as they waited. The client was supposed be here soon. Raven sat on a stool with her back against the bar, taking occasional sips from a beer, and calmly reading her book. Gar sat to her immediate right, eating a small plate of nachos.

"These," He said happily. "Are absolutely terrible."

"Then stop eating them." Raven said without looking up.

"I can't. It's one of those things, like in the movies."

"Then I can't help you."

"But they're terrible!" He pleaded.

"We all have our crosses to bear. It seems yours comes with cheese and salsa."

He took a long pull from his beer. "Ugh. So bad." He grimaced. And continued munching away.

Raven glanced at him, and smirked. Then she saw a clock on the opposite wall. It was twenty minutes past the time they were supposed to meet Mr. "Paulson". She closed her book and sighed.

"Richard." She called lightly.

He leaned back from the conversation he was having with Vic, and Kori to look at her.

She pointed at the clock. "Where's our client?"

Richard glanced at the clock, then looked at his military watch. He whipped out his phone and began calling someone, standing and walking a short way from the bar. Vic and Kori watched him go before turning to Raven and Gar.

"So what did you find out about this guy?" Raven asked Vic.

He sighed. "Not much. The most I could get on him was that he works with the American government. CIA type shit. Not sure what he's doing, or why they need us, but the smart play is to get in and get out as quick as possible."

Gar let out a low whistle. "Scary scary."

"I've spoken with him a few times now. He seems nice, but that makes me even more wary. Someone as slick as him is not to be trusted." Kori said.

Kori was their business relationships liaison, because quite frankly, she was gorgeous. And because she was the least abrasive, or frightening. Richard was too serious, and blunt without her there to temper him. Raven was aloof, and adverse to interacting with people. Gar was hyperactive, and didn't take much seriously. And Vic was too damn big and intimidating to anyone who didn't know him.

Kori had a dazzling smile, a friendly demeanor, and a French European accent that was somehow sexy, and endearing at the same time. She was tall, with a full figure, and pouty lips. Her cherry red hair, and almost unnaturally bright green eyes made sure that she caught the attention of every man who passed her by. In another life she would have made a perfect celebrity or supermodel.

Her only flaw, if it was a flaw, was her manner of speech. English wasn't her first, or even second language, and though she spoke it fluently she didn't speak it perfectly. Things like colloquialisms, slang, or double meanings often slipped by her, and she didn't quite grasp minor cultural differences, which led to misunderstandings and confusion.

Richard came striding back, apparently done with his call. "Come on, we're going."

"Where to?" Vic asked, finishing his drink and standing up.

"To a private hangar. Apparently he's sending a guy to pick us up."

"Wonderful! Does this mean we'll be flying on a private jet?" Kori exclaimed, clearly excited at the prospect.

"One can assume, Kori." Richard replied.

Gar swiveled around on his stool. "So the guy is twenty minutes late, changes the meeting place at the last second, and he's not even going to pick us up personally? That's rude. We've been waiting a while."

"True." Raven agreed. "Why didn't he show up?"

"My guess would be that he didn't want to be seen by cameras and people." Richard said.

"So when is this new guy supposed to show up?" Vic asked.

"Now." A voice said. Everyone's head snaps towards the source, a man in a loosefitting grey business suit. "Everyone here? Good. If you'll just follow me."

The man was almost shockingly average. Impossibly mundane. Brown hair, brown eyes, average height, middling looks, and a slightly beat down atmosphere. It was difficult to distinguish his age because of how worn down he looked, he could've been anything from thirty to fifty. Raven had seen hundreds of identical men just in this airport within the last few hours. As soon this man left their sight he'd be forgotten, and Raven assumed that was the point.

As everyone else got up to follow, Raven stopped and turned to Gar. "Leave it."

He had his beer, and the plate of nachos in hand. He looked at the soggy chips and then shook his head vigorously, as if to clear his mind. "You're right." Sighing resignedly, he put the plate back down on the bar, and downed the last of his drink. "Why couldn't have they been better?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "It's bar food, in an airport. What did you expect?"

"I don't know, at least decent chips."

"We'll find you better chips later. Come on." She linked her arm with his, and they followed the others.

The man led them through a door marked 'employees only', down a few flights of stairs, and let them out onto the tarmac where a limo was waiting for them. They all climbed in. The man sat down in the driver's seat and took off.

"Mr. Paulson apologizes for inconveniencing you." The man said to Richard, who sat across from him in the passenger seat. "He hopes you understand he meant no disrespect."

"We're not insulted. But we'd appreciate a heads up next time if he's going to be late, or there's a change in arrangements. Timing is everything." Richard tapped his watch.

"Of course."

"So why didn't _Mr. Paulson_ come and get us himself?" Gar called from the back.

"Anonymity is something that Mr. Paulson holds dearly. For obvious reasons, he could not pick you up himself."

"Then why set a meeting point in public in the first place?"

"To see if you are who you say you are. You were being observed the moment you stepped off your plane."

"So you been here for three hours and some change, just watching us?"

"That's correct."

Gar threw up his hands, and sunk down dejectedly in his seat. Before anyone else could say anything the limo turned into a hangar, where a jet was waiting.

"All of your luggage has already been transferred to the plane. Mr. Paulson is waiting on board."

"Thanks for the ride." Richard said, opening his door and stepping out. Everyone else followed suit.

They walked up the small flight of stairs and entered the private jet. Sitting in one of the seats was a man in an expensive suit. He had a drink in one hand, and an amused smile on his face. Richard didn't waste any time, and went up to the man to shake his hand.

"Mr. Robert Paulson, I presume?"

"That's me." He said affably. The man got up out of his chair and shook his hand vigorously.

He was surprisingly young, in his late twenties at least. His suit was tailored, his hair styled, teeth perfect, nails immaculate. He was strikingly handsome, with a clean-shaven face. Kori had called him slick before, and he definitely was. _Too slick_. As soon as Raven saw him she felt unclean. She didn't want anything to do with this man, and now he stood before her with his hand out. Like she was going to shake it.

"Raven doesn't really do physical touch." Gar said before the moment stretched out awkwardly. "Don't take it personally, she's like that with everyone." He took the man's hand in his own.

"Then you must be Gar Logan, the CQC specialist." Paulson said.

"Yup." Gar nodded his head. "And you're the jerk who kept us waiting."

Paulson laughed out loud. "The very same. I hope you'll forgive me, but in this line of business you have to take every precaution."

"That depends," Gar said, plopping down into one of the seats. "Got any decent snacks?"

* * *

Okay, first of all, sorry for the long wait. Admittedly I got distracted, but I was also taking some time to clarify plot lines with my three stories. Now that I've got a clearer idea on where my stores are going, they should come out faster. Hopefully. No promises. Read, review, and be on the lookout for a new chapter in The Things We Hide!

-Mocha


	3. Meet Victor

Victor "Vic" Stone was, by all accounts, a very intimidating man. At six feet, eleven inches, and two hundred eighty pounds of lean, granite-hard muscle, he was an obelisk of a human being. With wide shoulders, and limbs as thick as tree trunks, Vic's presence dominated any room he happened to be in. He had scarring from shrapnel and burns sustained when an IED exploded underneath his vehicle during a tour in Afghanistan. The scars covered a portion of his face on the left side, pulling the left corner of his mouth permanently down in a solemn frown. It gave him a distinctly terrifying look.

As ominous as his physical appearance was, it was perhaps his mind that was the scariest part about him. Vic had degrees in mathematics, engineering, and chemistry. The word "prodigy" didn't really do him justice. "Genius" was pretty close though. A sea of clouds stretched out before him as Vic stared out the window of the private jet. He grinned, remembering a moment when Gar accused him of having cybernetic enhancements shortly after losing a game to Vic, yet again. As a cool as that would be, Vic was sad to say he didn't have any. He didn't need them.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he pulled it out to look at the notification on the screen. It was from Jen. Jennifer Exley was Grayson Security Solutions' officially unofficial intelligence agent, and also his on-again off-again girlfriend. Currently they were on-again so Vic was pretty happy, and he thought she was too, commitment issues notwithstanding. They had met when Vic was still at the other private military firm he worked at briefly. It was called Hive Corporation, he'd only been there a month and was already itching to get out when he met her. They had a brief relationship before Vic quit and went to work for Richard. They met up some months later, and he found that she had taken a job at another rival firm. During the whole time their two companies were jockeying for supremacy, they had a torrid love affair. Then Jen had quit her job and disappeared, only to reappear some months later as a freelance information broker. Now Vic had a direct line to her for professional and personal calls, since she pretty much work exclusively for GSS anyway. He unlocked his phone to answer her text.

* * *

Jen: Hey there sexy. ;)

Vic: What's cooking beautiful. ;*

Jen: I got what's hot on your special client.

Vic: Hold on.

Vic backed out of the message, and made sure the encryption on his phone line hadn't been broken, and then double encrypted it. Then triple encrypted it, just to be sure.

Vic: OK, go.

Jen: Like you guessed he works for the CIA, but not directly.

Vic: What? Like, he works for a different company, like us?

Jen: Not exactly… He's more like a permanent outside consultant.

Vic: Okaaaay… What does that mean exactly?

Jen: Means he's on the payroll, but not *on* the payroll.

Vic: So he's getting paid by the government, but not on any official records… Well that's suspicious as hell.

Jen: Right? Plus I can't find any other alias that he might go by. Whoever this guy is, or was, that information is buried deep.

Vic: So you can't find it?

Jen: Of course I can find it! :( It's just going to take a little longer to get is all.

Vic: LOL Don't worry babe, if anyone can uncover the goods on this guy, it's you.

Jen: You know it.

Vic: What else you got?

Jen: A vague history of the jobs he's done. I've sent a file to your email with more explicit details, but basically he's a mask.

Vic: A what?

Jen: A proxy. He's the guy the CIA use so that they can keep their fingerprints off of whatever dirty business they need conducted. I'm seeing hit jobs, snatch-and-grabs, counterintelligence, espionage, to name a few.

Vic: That's… pretty scary. Still, no worse than what we do.

Jen: But what I'm picking up about this guy seems… slimy. Gotta tell you, I'm not digging this job so far.

Vic: Richard says we need the money. Listen, it's only for a couple days, then I'll be back safe in your arms OK?

Jen: You'd better be, I don't wanna have to search for a new BF if you die.

Vic: Hey! Don't jinx me! *Sweats profusely*

Jen: LOL. Seriously though, be safe.

Vic: You don't have to worry about me baby, careful is my middle name.

Jen: Good. G2G, but I'll see what else I can find on this guy in the meantime. TTYL XOXO.

Vic: K, TTYL.

* * *

Vic opened up his email and found the file Jen sent. After skimming through it, he decided that Richard should see it sooner rather than later. Instead of forwarding the email, Vic got up from his seat and went to go physically show it. As he walked to the front of the plane he passed Gar and Raven. The luxurious passenger area of the private jet allowed them to sit facing one another, and they were talking animatedly. Or at least, Gar was. Raven was one of those cool, reserved types, that didn't get excited. To Vic , their relationship was a mystery of the world. They were so completely opposite in almost everything, and yet it seemed like they were meant to be together. He smirked as he walked past them towards the front.

Richard and Kori were sitting together near the front, Richard pouring over maps, satellite images, and other bits of information as he prepared for the mission. Kori sat next to him applying nail polish to her fingers. This one made a bit more sense to Vic. While Richard could be a hard ass, and a buzz kill, he could also be pretty fun and relaxed. With her bubbly and sweet personality Kori had a way of bringing out the best in Richard, which was evident in the way that he conducted himself nowadays. He used to be insufferable before they got together.

Sitting himself down across from Richard, Vic casually placed his phone on the table in between them. He knew they were probably being watched, and Paulson was sitting nearby, so they had to be careful. Very careful. Vic had intentionally placed his phone so that Richard could read it. On the screen the message 'READ ME' should be clearly visible to him.

"What's the situation when we touch down?" He asked.

Richard looked up and slowly blinked, letting Vic know that he got the message. "Here, take a look."

He made a show of lifting up the map and turning it around so that Vic could look at it. When it was in place Vic saw that the phone was gone. Vic lifted up one side of the map to obscure the now vacant spot of where the phone had been from the rest of the cabin.

"There's rumors of war bands in the area, so we have careful about that." Richard continued. "As well as the regular desperate vagrants. Plus it's going to be hot as hell."

"Nothing new then?"

"As far as the lay of the land, no. But we're going to be here for three days, driving from here," Richard placed his finger on one point of the map and traced it to another. "To there. And back."

Vic studied the map for a moment. "Lots of opportunities for us to be ambushed."

"You're telling me. And we are only going to have two vehicles. SUVs for chrissake."

"Why not take a helicopter? It'd be faster, probably safer."

"Because we're trying to keep a low profile. How many helicopters do you think the people down there see?"

"Hmm. Good point."

"So I'm thinking you'll have all of six hours to see what you can do with the SUVs before we have to head out." Richard said.

"Fuck you." Vic replied flatly. Richard looked up from the map and raised an eyebrow. "Maybe if I had twice the time and half the vehicles I could give you something, but six hours? Forget about it."

Richard sat back and steepled his fingers. "Look, I'm not looking for a presidential limo. The SUVs are already going to be sturdy, I just need them sturdier. I want to get there and back, and be able to withstand indirect RPG fire."

"Oh is that all? And here I thought you were being unreasonable!"

"I said _indirect_ RPG fire."

Vic shook his head. "That doesn't make it better."

"If you can't do it, just say you can't do it."

" _I can't do it!_ "

Frowning, he sat there with his eyes leveled on him, like Vic was being childish. After a minute of glaring, Vic finally threw up his hands.

"Urgh! Fine! I'll see what I can do when I see what I'm working with." He said. "No promises."

"That's all I ask." Richard nodded appreciatively.

Looking over to Kori, Vic pointed an accusatory finger. "And where were you in my time of need just now?"

Kori raised her eyebrows, surprised. "Quelle? Je ne peux pas vous comprendre, mes ongles sont le séchage."

"Figures. Loyalist scum."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk to her that way." Richard said as he turned the map back around. Vic glanced down at the table and saw that his phone was in its original position again, but this time the screen was oriented so that he could see it. It read 'GOT IT. TELL OTHERS.' Vic could've sworn that Richard had not looked away from him at any point, and that his hands had been visible the entire time. Richard could be pretty scary that way.

"Well then I'm going to go and sleep the rest of the way since _apparently_ I'm not going to be resting at all." Vic said, grabbing his phone and standing up.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like the rest of us won't be busy gearing up and loading out for the mission."

"Ass."

"Douche."

"Whatever." Vic began walking away.

"There's still ten hours till we reach our destination. You should tell the others." Richard called after him.

"Yeah yeah." Vic called back noncommittally.

On the way back Vic stopped and got a drink from the minibar, a rum and coke, neat. Then he walked casually to the table Gar and Raven were sitting at. They had found a fairly luxurious travel chess set, and were currently having a pitched match. Strangely enough, chess was the one game that Vic couldn't beat Gar in. Vic figured it must be because he played so frequently against Raven, who was a frightening opponent. The one time Vic played against her, he'd lost so quickly and so one sidedly that he had sworn right then and there never play against her again. You could say a lot about Gar, but one thing you couldn't say was that he gave up easily. Which is why he always plays against Vic, despite his losing streak, and why he had the mysterious, unreachable Raven as a girlfriend.

"Hey guys, just letting you know, there's ten more hours 'til we get there." As he said this he subtly showed them the screen of his phone, which read 'PAULSON SUPER SHADY. STAY WARY.'

"Figures." Raven said.

"Aw, _really_? Goddamnit." Was Garfield's response.

Vic stood there for a moment, trying to gauge their reactions. He supposed Raven was being vague on purpose, to avoid tipping their hats to any eavesdroppers. But Gar could be reacting to either piece of news. With a shrug and a yawn, Vic went over to his previous seat and leaned all the way back in its cushy interior.

"I'm going to sleep for a bit. Wake me up if there's something to eat." He said before reclining as far back as possible.

* * *

Well all right, I think this one works out pretty well. I am actually pretty proud of it. What Kori says in French is vaguely, what? I can't understand you, my nails are drying. I use Google translate, so if the grammar is wrong you can suck it. Or correct it in a review, and then I might go back and edit it, if it bothers you so much. Read and review and all that good stuff, and thanks a ton for your support.


	4. On the Road

Richard. Not Rich, or Richie. Certainly the fuck not _Dick_. His name was Richard Grayson, and he made damn sure people called him exactly that. Woe to they who called him otherwise. Donning his sunglasses, Richard stepped out of the plane, and into the blazing sun that roasted the stretch of dry, flat land that served as their runway. The only person he allowed to call him anything else was his girlfriend, Kori. Sometimes, in their more intimate moments, she would call him "beloved", and Richard would absolutely melt. He didn't consider himself a romantic by any stretch of the imagination, he simply lacked the tenderness required, but Kori Andre made him want to be. She was an absolute marvel because, somehow, she found the good in everything, and nothing seemed to bring her down. Literally, nothing. Even when on one of their last missions they had been knee-deep in insurgents, and trying to fight their way out of town, she had been commenting on how lovely the weather was. She was just that kind of optimistic.

And then, by an impossible turn of events, she had fallen in love with Richard of all people. Mr. serious, stick-in-the-mud, all-work-no-play, grouchy Richard. Why was beyond him, but he stopped asking questions a while ago. Now he just wanted to do right by her. Because he loved her. He just had to _say_ the goddamn words. Kori had been saying she loved him for a while now, and he had yet to return the words. Which made him a supreme ass. He knew it, Vic knew it, Gar knew it, and Raven knew it. Kori, of course, loved him regardless. It's just that, if he said the words it would make it real, and if it was real, it could break. Richard hated being vulnerable, and being committed made him feel vulnerable. It was stupid, and it wasn't fair to Kori, but he couldn't quite make himself let go of the line of thinking.

He did one more visual sweep of the surrounding area before making his way down the stairs to the sandy ground. It seemed okay so far, but none of them had their weapons yet, so they were at their weakest. His feet hit the dirt, and he made a beeline for the nearest shelter, a somewhat dilapidated brick building, followed by Kori, Raven, and Gar, while Vic made sure Paulson remained on the plane. Richard entered cautiously, checking his dead angles before moving too far in. There was a local ground crew that had already started unloading their luggage from the aircraft, and were bringing their stuff inside, milling about like worker ants. He saw the case that he was after, a bulky, matte black thing that was marked by a golden 'R' on a red circle, and walked towards it. Inside were his weapons and gear, which he grabbed gratefully.

Richard slung his assault rifle, an M4 A1 carbine with a vertical forward grip and holographic sight, over his shoulder after checking that everything was in working order with the weapon. He went to the door, and signaled to Vic, and Paulson that it was relatively safe to move from the plane to the building. He covered them while they jogged over as Raven and Gar cleared the area of the workers. When they were safely inside, he turned and saw that Kori was setting out everyone's things so that they wouldn't have to go searching, which made him smile. She really was a very kind and considerate person, and it showed in little gestures like this.

As everyone else got ready, Richard stood watch, so that at least one of them wouldn't be caught offguard in case of a surprise. He saw Gar and Raven, and noticed that Kori had set their gear next to each other. It was kind of eerie how easily they worked together, handing each other pieces of gear wordlessly. Well, Gar was talking. He actually never seemed to shut up. He had short, straight, dark red hair that always seemed messy, dark green eyes that ceaselessly twinkled with mischief, and a smile that made you want to laugh along with him while at the same time punch him in the face. Richard sighed in mild exasperation as Gar donned his tan tactical vest over his gray shirt, the words BEAST MODE ENGAGED stenciled offkilter in a radioactive green across his chest. Even though he was a great addition to the team, and Richard didn't really regret bringing him on, Gar definitely came with certain quirks. Like his sense of humor, or thing for sweets, or propensity for pranks. But, Richard supposed, they all had weird things about them.

Raven, for instance. Raven was standoffish, and cold, preferring the quiet and dark to other people. The only person he'd ever seen Raven actually open up to was, strangely, Gar. A mystery that would forever remain unsolved. She had exotic violet eyes that could pierce Kevlar, black hair with indigo highlights, and she'd shaved the right side of her head. On the exposed scalp there, there was an intricate tattoo of knotted lines, symbols, and shapes. Normally she would have three silver earrings in that ear as well, two rings higher up, and a tiny chain from her lobe, but since they were on a mission they were just black studs, though she still had a black ring through her bottom lip, and a black stud on the right side of her nose. She slid on her vest, and Richard read the words stenciled there in a vibrant purple. FUCK OFF. Gar's ability to spread his weirdness to others was uncanny.

This one quirk had rubbed off on all of them in fact. Vic had stenciled on his vest in electric blue BOOYAH! And Kori had stenciled LOVE IS THE ANSWER in a startling pink on hers. Richard wondered if he should've forbade everyone from decorating their gear like this but now it was too late. On his own vest Richard had a mantra Bruce had drilled into him at a young age. SI VIS PACEM, PARA BELLUM, in blood red. _If you seek peace, prepare for war_. His adoptive father was a hard man, military turned police, and highly decorated at that. Bruce had trained Richard since he was young in everything he knew, so it wasn't really a surprise Richard was in this particular line of work.

Kori was the first to finish preparing, so as the others continued she wandered over to Richard, and motioned for him to go and finish putting on his gear. She held her weapon, a TAR-21 with a reflex sight, easily, but readily in front of her, her long hair tied up in a warrior's braid, and hanging loosely almost to the small of her back. As Richard went to start putting on his vest and holsters, he observed Paulson. The man rubbed him the wrong way. He definitely wasn't telling Richard everything, which wasn't a problem normally, but Richard was already getting a bad feeling about this job. And it didn't help that Paulson was just standing there against the wall with his phone, like he didn't have a care in the world. If he felt so goddamn safe, why did he hire Richard's company in the first place? Shoving his pistol, a Beretta M9, into his thigh holster, Richard decided to keep his nose out of it, but remain on high alert.

"All right, so tell me where these cars are." Vic said, his voice coming from Richard's left.

Richard pointed towards the door near the back. "They should be out there. Paulson said that the tools and supplies you need would be right next to them."

With a skeptical look, Vic strode over to the doorway and stepped outside. Turning to his right Richard spoke quietly to Raven and Gar as they loaded ammo into various magazines.

"So?"

Raven glanced at him, but continued to put round after round into a magazine. "So what?"

"You guys spoke with him, right? What do you think?"

"Scumbag. Gets his way, usually through charm or leverage. Hits on anything remotely feminine. Probably was a con man at some point. Too much hair product." Came Raven's terse reply.

"He's fun to be around. Great sense of humor, smooth talker, definitely knows his movies, and highly educated. Would _not_ like to go up against him in a game of trivia!" Gar said amicably, unwrapping a cherry lollipop and placing it in his mouth.

"So you like him then?" Richard asked, raising an eyebrow at the sweet.

Gar shook his head. "I didn't say that. He smells wrong."

Richard blinked twice before he processed what Gar had said. "Excuse me? He _smells_ wrong?"

"Yeah huh. Like… off. Not bad, but definitely not good either. I don't know how to explain it. Maybe too much hair product, like Rae-Rae says."

Glancing at Raven, who just shrugged when he caught her eye, Richard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right. One of these days we're going to get your head checked, Gar."

Gar just grinned, fitting a dark, matte green baseball cap snugly on his head.

"Out of curiosity," Raven said. "What, exactly, do I smell like?"

Taking the lollipop out of his mouth, and turning towards her, Gar smiled mischievously. " _Delicious_." He said, waggling his eyebrows.

Raven just rolled her eyes, and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Listen guys." Richard said, calling their attention back to him. "We don't exactly know much about this guy, and that concerns me. What concerns me even more is the amount of detail he supplied about this _business trip_ he's on, which is to say, very little. He might've hired us just because of the danger inherent in the area, but something tells me there's more to it than that, so I want you guys to pay especially close attention to him."

"Fine." Raven said, though she clearly didn't relish the idea.

"You got it, boss!" Gar exclaimed, chipper as ever.

"Good." Richard said, turning, and walking towards Kori. She stood near the doorway, off to the side and by the wall. As he approached, her vigilant expression softened some, and when their eyes met she started beaming. Richard really couldn't stop himself from smiling in return.

"My love." She whispered in greeting.

His mouth twitched as he tried to return her affection, but he couldn't. Not yet.

"Kori." He whispered back.

If she was hurt, she didn't show it. "Well, what's the situation?" She asked in her light French accent.

"Unclear." He replied as he stood next to her to help watch. "But we definitely don't trust this guy."

Kori hummed in agreement. "I believe that is wise, as he seems to be the shady type. Also, he has done the flirting towards me."

That got Richard's attention. "I'm sorry, _what?_ "

"Worry not. I have made it very clear I am not the interested." She reassured him with an amused little smile.

Richard simply grumbled in response. He should have a better hold on himself, really. Kori got hit on all the time, but whenever he found out about it his immediate reaction was outrage, followed quickly by anger. He wasn't the jealous type, but Richard had gotten used to anything nice in his life being torn away, so he thought it was understandable that he was very protective, and maybe even possessive. And anyway, it was pretty obvious that he and Kori were thing. Paulson should know better.

.

.

Four hours later, Vic announced that he had done all he could to the two vehicles they'd be traveling in, and that they were as ready as he could make them. The group loaded up everything into the SUVs, and began their journey within the next half hour. The SUVs were older, and kind of beat up, barely functional for their purposes, which Richard didn't like. One was a faded red color, rust clearly visible on the underside, and coated in a fine layer sandy dust, while the other might've been blue with the same problems. Vic had either welded or bolted metal plates to the side windows of each, cutting horizontal slits in each so that the passengers could peer out without exposing themselves. The windshields, and the back windows were left alone for the sake of visibility. The same metal had been bolted on the inside of the doors for a little more protection, but any more than that would leave the cars heavier than they wanted. As it stood, the vehicles were riding lower to the ground than they should, and Vic wouldn't stop complaining. He had also fine-tuned the engines as well as he could, so they were running much better now. For all his griping, he had actually done a lot more than they thought he could, and in less time.

Vic was driving the blue SUV with Richard in the passenger seat, Gar and Paulson sitting in the back. Kori, and Raven were driving up ahead with all the extra gear and supplies in the red SUV, navigating the road for the team. They'd been riding in silence for a little while now, and Richard was trying to decide how best to go about extracting information from Paulson.

"So!" Gar said suddenly. "Bobby P, care to explain what we're doing here?"

Richard's eyes bulged, and he almost face palmed himself. He instantly regretted not sending Gar with the girls in the other SUV. The guy had no concept of subtlety. Out of the corner of his eye Richard could see Vic smirking, and he frowned at the large man. This was _not_ something to laugh at.

"Well, I can't tell you much." Paulson said in a bemused tone. "My business here is very hush-hush, you understand."

"Of course, of course!" Gar said. "The thing is, my boss here gets very high strung if he doesn't have all the facts, and then he's no fun at all."

Richard whipped around in his seat to glare at his redheaded subordinate, but all that did was elicit an innocent smile from Gar, and a short burst of laughter from Paulson.

"I see." Paulson said, grinning underneath his designer sunglasses. "Well, let's just say I'm meeting a contact here, and he has something I need."

"The vagueness, the secrecy, the drama! I'm getting goosebumps here, man!" Gar said excitedly. "Should we know what this guy looks like? Will he have henchmen? Should we expect a shootout?"

"No no no." Paulson said, waving one hand dismissively. "He'll have some men, but there shouldn't be any danger. Not if he wants his money."

"Don't tell me that briefcase there is the money you're going to pay him with."

"Of course not! This is just something to sweeten the deal, I have someone waiting for my call with his actual payment. Plus, if he betrays me no one will want to do business with him again."

"Cool. So, we're here just as insurance while you negotiate with this guy."

"Actually, the terms of our agreement are already set. I'm just here to conclude our dealings."

"That's good." Richard said. "I don't want this to be any more complicated than it needs to be."

Richard's frown deepened as he watched Gar place a hand on Paulson's shoulder.

"Relax, Richard!" Gar said, grinning. "Our employer here says it'll be easy."

Paulson shrugged off Gar's hand, and dusted the shoulder of his suit. "Well, it'll be simple anyway. Show up, show I am a man of my word, make him hold up his end of the deal, and then we leave."

"Hmmm." Richard hummed skeptically. The tingling in the back of his neck said that it would be anything but simple or easy. Too late to back out now though.

.

.

Weeks and weeks of banging my head against this chapter, and this is all can come up with for you guys. It's pitiful I know, but hopefully not too bad? Let me know in the reviews. I'm still working on the next chapter in The Things We Hide, and the epilogue of If I Wasn't Broken, so those will be up soon. Hopefully. I took a bit of a break actually, that's why it's been so long since my last update, but I'm going to start writing the next chapter of Chaotic Neutral, so that should be up soon too. Maybe even before the other two. Thanks for reading, and also for your patience. Follow, favorite, review please!

– Mocha


	5. So?

Good ol' mailbag, coming atcha!

Shipper1983 – I'm _really_ sorry for taking so long to update! I really need to get better at that… I'm glad you appreciate my writing.

Transforminator – please do not worry about me dropping this, or any of my stories, I'm very committed to finishing each of them. I'm just really bad at timely updates.

i-scream-for-bbrae – I'm glad you like my writing! I know, it's because in the comics Gar is supposed to be genetically blonde and blue-eyed, but that kind of hero is so overused, at least in my opinion. I can see where you get Wally from though.

93 – no, I've been writing him as a redhead from the beginning, but he is supposed be blonde, technically.

.

.

"So."

"So."

Kori glanced at Raven, who sat in the driver's seat with her violet eyes trained on the sunny dirt road ahead of them. The stoic woman was almost impossible to talk with. Her expressionless face, terse replies, and the generally unapproachable air around her made conversation intimidating. Kori, however, was determined. She spent the past two and a half days talking about everything and anything that came to mind. Mostly about what she liked do when she wasn't working, such as shopping or painting. Raven was a polite listener, nodding and giving verbal acknowledgment as well as asking questions when necessary, but she didn't really add much to the discussion. Today that was going to change, Kori was resolved to bond more with the only other girl on the team. That was easier said than done though.

" _Sooo?_ " Kori prompted.

"Are you going to actually ask me something, or are you just going to keep saying that?" Raven asked with just a hint of irritation.

Kori looked down into her lap and twiddled her thumbs, nervous. "S–"

She almost said 'so' again, but stopped herself by clearing her throat.

"Um, how are the things between you and friend Gar?" She asked tentatively.

" _The things_?" Raven glanced at her. " _The things_ are fine."

"Fine?"

"Adequate. Satisfactory." She made a little gesture with her hand. "As a significant other, he is sufficient."

Kori's mouth turned down in a little frown at the clinical description of their relationship. "Forgive me friend, but that does not sound like you enjoy being with him at all."

"Yes, well, I don't really do _joy_ anyway."

That caused her to frown even more. "But I know that you do. Whenever you are with him I see you do the smiling, and even the laughing. Also, there have been multiple times where we have stumbled upon you and him–"

"Kori!" Raven turned to face her fully, her eyes widening slightly, cheeks tinted with an almost imperceptible blush. "Yes, fine, I care about him. Now, don't ever mention what you may or may not have seen ever again." She said sternly.

A smile made its way to Kori's face. "Bien sûr, friend." She replied, glad that she could get a reaction. She was getting somewhat proficient at understanding Raven's micro-expressions, though she was nowhere near Gar's level. With her foot in the door, Kori was unsure how to proceed, but didn't want to waste the opportunity she'd created for herself. After a few more silent moments, she finally worked up enough courage to ask another question.

"What did you do on your last date?"

Raven grimaced, ever so slightly. "Date?"

"Surely you and Gar must go out? To do the eating, or the watching of movies?" Kori pressed on.

"I… guess so." She answered hesitantly.

"So where did you go?"

"… The carnival. At the boardwalk." Raven said quietly, sort of hunching over the steering wheel as if to make herself smaller. "He won me a stuffed chicken…"

The smile on Kori's face instantly widened. "Oh, that is glorious! Boyfriend Richard has done much the same for myself as well! Although I received the single horned horse, and not the white bird."

"Unicorn." Raven sighed again. "Why do you want to know these things anyway?"

"Because it is fun! Because we are friends, oui? And friends tell each other everything. Even the silly stuff!" She replied with a twinkle in her eye. "For the instance, the reason why Richard insisted on soundproofing everyone's rooms is so that he can sing in the shower without being heard." As she said this, Kori thought that she could see the corners of Raven's mouth tug upward, if only barely.

"Really? I assumed he was doing work, and didn't want to be disturbed."

"Oh yes! He is actually quite good. I do the insisting that he must sing for everyone, but he always refuses." Kori giggled.

It was hard to tell, but Raven seemed to be contemplating something. Apparently deciding on it, she reached up and grabbed her phone from the dash, where it had been being used as a GPS. She manipulated it for a second, and then looked up at Kori. Hesitating for only a heartbeat, she turned the phone so that Kori could see. It was a picture of Gar, apparently sleeping, and laying on his stomach with his head turned to the side.

"Gar… _drools_ in his sleep." The dark-haired woman admitted, blush barely blooming on her face though she remained expressionless. "It's kind of gross, but I can't get mad because he looks so… cute."

Kori couldn't resist taking the phone and cooing over the picture. "He really does! _Absolument_ _adorable_!" She exclaimed as she shuffled through more pictures. There was a surprisingly large amount of similar pictures, some taken during the day while he napped, others taken during the night when he was in bed. "You have quite a lot of these…"

A pale hand reached out and snatched the phone back, lightning quick. Kori looked to see Raven glaring at her, eyebrows slightly scrunched together, lips pursed just a little. She held the phone close to her chest like it was a precious thing. It was one of the most expressive faces she'd seen Raven make without her boyfriend around. "No one can know about this, Kori. Not Richard, not Vic, and certainly not Gar. I'll never hear the end of it."

Kori grinned conspiratorially back at her. "Fear not, mon amie, your secret is safe with me."

Raven regarded her for a moment longer, then turned her eyes back to the road. Kori thought silently, proud of the way things were going. This was good progress, they were actually connecting, kind of. She needed to keep the conversation in motion, only, she had no idea how.

"Can I ask you something?" Raven asked, clearing her throat, and drawing her redhaired friend out of her thoughts. Kori wasn't sure, but it sounded almost as if she was nervous.

"You may ask me anything if you wish to, friend." She replied sincerely.

As she said this, she saw Raven glance at her.

"You may have noticed, but I am not the most fashionable person." Raven said, her hands shifting on the steering wheel.

Kori's eyebrows raised slightly at her words. There was nothing necessarily _wrong_ with Raven's wardrobe, but it was a little bland. And mostly black.

"And I was thinking that I could use some new clothes, and that possibly, _maybe_ , I might go to the mall when we get home." Raven said, glancing over at Kori again. "And that you could come with me."

The last part was added on at the end rather quickly, but nevertheless, Kori was speechless. Raven was asking _her_ if she wanted to go somewhere? Not just anywhere, but to the _mall_? That had to be some sort of mistake.

"You want to go to the mall?" Kori asked, disbelieving. "With me?"

"… Yes."

"To do the shopping?"

"… As one typically does at the mall, yes."

Kori smiled broadly at her. "Oh, friend, I'd be more than happy to!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Okay then. Good." Raven nodded to herself, as if strengthening her resolve.

"Why all of a sudden though?" Kori asked, curious. "And why me?"

"… No particular reason, just need new clothes." Raven replied cautiously. "And who else would I go with?"

"Friend Gar perhaps?" Kori shrugged. "I would not think that you would want to go with me."

Raven turned and gave her a strange look then. "Why would you think that?"

Hesitating, Kori looked down into her lap. "Because even though I call you friend, I think perhaps that you do not enjoy my company." She admitted nervously.

After a few moments of tense silence, Kori managed to glance at Raven from the corner of her eye. When she saw the tight line of a mouth on the pale woman's face, she began to panic. Had she said too much? Misspoke somehow? Kori was about to launch into a profuse apology when Raven opened her mouth.

"I…" Raven paused, closed her mouth, waited a moment, then opened her mouth again to speak. "I am not good with people."

"Raven, I –"

Raven lifted a pale hand, indicating to Kori to let her finish first.

"I find most people annoying, few tolerable, and even less actually enjoyable to be around." The punky goth girl continued, her voice more dry and monotonous than before.

Kori stared at the girl next to her in the car, somewhat confused and taken aback. Raven seemed to have become even more icy and deadened to the world, and yet… There _was_ emotion there, just below the surface. Raven's violet eyes stayed focused on the road ahead, her gaze not so much as flicking towards Kori as she spoke again.

"And it is still very… _difficult_ for me to be comfortable displaying emotions. If at all possible, I would like to refrain from speaking of them. However…" She cleared her throat. "Kori, I like talking with you, and I would be really grateful if you came with me to go shopping." Raven's tone had become completely professional, and somewhat strained, almost as if the words were physical things she had to force out. Her attention was still locked steadfastly on the stretch of road before her when she said this.

Despite that, Kori clearly heard what her reserved friend was saying, and a bright smile returned to her face. Raven did, in fact, see her as a friend, and that revelation made her feel light as a feather. Kori's instant reaction to the news was to throw her arms around her friend, and squeeze tightly. Unfortunately, the action had immediate consequences, and the SUV swerved dangerously.

"Kori, I'm driving! Kori!" Raven yelled, jerking away at the physical contact, and trying to untangle herself from Kori's embrace.

After a few seconds, Kori released her and settled back in her seat. Raven repositioned herself in her own seat, then turned to glower at Kori.

" _Everything okay? Why are you swerving?_ " Came Richard's concerned voice over the comms when they finally settled down.

"Fine. Everything's fine." Raven replied immediately, shooting Kori a glare. Kori just smiled back at her, too giddy to feel even a little bit sheepish. "Just an animal in the road."

" _You're sure?_ "

"Positive."

" _Right. Well, look alive, we should be coming up to the meeting point in a few minutes._ " Richard said. " _Number designations from now on._ "

"Roger." Both Kori and Raven answered back immediately, his words sobering them into a more serious mood. They were on the job, and the mission objective was nearly upon them.

Pulling the weapon from its holster, Kori first inspected her pistol, an SP 2022. It had a full magazine, and the slide action was smooth. Then she looked over her TAR-21. Both inspections were redundant, Kori and the others had already triple checked their equipment before getting in the cars, but one more look never hurt. After she was satisfied with the condition of both her weapons, Kori glanced again at Raven. Another smile made its way onto her lips, but she kept it small. She couldn't believe that Raven wanted to go shopping with her!

Despite being able to get along with nearly anybody, Kori didn't actually have many friends outside GSS. Sure, initially everyone she met was nice, and wanted to get to know her. Kori knew that she was attractive, and pleasant enough that it made people interested in her, but once they found out she made her living not as a supermodel, but as a mercenary, it made most back away quickly. Suddenly her impressive height and well sculpted body weren't just aesthetically pleasing, they were intimidating. The realization that she was capable of killing, or hurting someone had a tendency to make people exceptionally skeptical and wary. That, and the fact that she was often traveling outside the country for indeterminate amounts of time made having friends difficult.

Kori was naturally social, she wanted and needed to be around people. Not being able to do so seriously depressed her, and even though she had Richard, and Victor, and Gar there was still something missing. Something distinctly _feminine_. She had no one to bond with in that sense, which had fueled her personal mission of solidifying her friendship with Raven. Finding out that Raven did in fact value their friendship made Kori _very_ happy, and she hummed a little tune as they drove.

.

.

The first thing Kori noticed as their two-car convoy rolled into the shantytown where the meeting was supposed to take place was the look that the people gave them. Curious, hostile, and wary were all words that could describe the multitude of glares they received upon pulling up. Men and women who were going about daily errands, and young children playing among the various dwellings had all stopped to regard them with cautious interest. The second thing she noticed was how sickly they all looked. Whether from disease, malnutrition, or anything in between, there was something distinctly unhealthy about each of them. They all looked so haggard, with red rimmed eyes and sunken cheeks.

As the car continued driving by, Kori's heart went out to them. It might seem a bit dichotomous for a gun-for-hire like her to have such a soft heart, but Kori couldn't help it. When she saw people in pain she automatically sympathized and empathized with them, wishing that there was something she could do. She suspected that the others felt similarly, but were just better at hiding it than her. Sometimes she wished she could do the same. With a quiet sigh, Kori turned her gaze forward to the structure that they were approaching.

Unlike the surrounding homes, which were constructed of corrugated steel, clay, dirt, and whatever else was handy, this was a true building of steel beams and brick. It must have once been some sort of warehouse, or factory building, back when this town had been intended to actually be something. Funding must've fallen through, or the area must've become too dangerous and construction stopped, because it was the only full building of its kind. It towered over the abandoned construction sites, and the shabby little huts and shacks of the town that pushed up against its sides like beggar children, though the building wasn't in much better shape itself. Part of its roof had caved in at one corner, and all of its windows were either dirty or broken. It was indisputably, however, the center of this town.

" _Okay team, listen up. Paulson is going to give us the rundown._ " Richard informed everyone over the comms.

" _The man that we are meeting goes by M'baki Kolo. He's the "governor" of this region, and has a small army that he uses to police and control his territory._ " Paulson began with no preamble, launching right into his explanation. " _He'll definitely have soldiers accompanying him for this meeting, I'm not sure how many. What we're doing should be relatively simple though. I'm here to conclude my arrangement with Kolo, and retrieve the item he has promised me._ "

" _What's the item?_ " Vic's voice asked.

" _Top-secret_. _And also irrelevant to your job._ "

" _Our job is to protect you, and we can't really do that unless we know all the factors._ " Richard sounded exasperated, as if he'd been explaining this for the entire car ride.

" _What I'm retrieving is neither a weapon, nor volatile in nature. Any other information is strictly need to know. However, once it's in my hands, it will paint a rather sizable target on my back._ "

Kori blinked at that. "But you and Mr. Kolo have conducted the negotiations, oui? Do you not trust him to honor your dealings?"

Paulson chuckled over the comm line. " _Under normal circumstances? Not even as far as I could throw him. But this is a mutually beneficial agreement we've come to, so I'm relatively certain he won't be a problem._ "

Kori blinked again. "Why would you try and throw Mr. Kolo?"

" _It's a figure of speech, don't worry about it._ " Richard clarified immediately. " _Do you want us to escort you in, or will you be talking to Kolo alone?_ "

" _I'll definitely need an escort, but two of you should be just fine_. _I'll leave who goes up to you._ "

" _I'll definitely be going, but as for–_ " Richard began before he was cut off.

" _Oh, oh! Pick me, pick me!_ " Gar said excitedly. Kori watched as Raven rolled her eyes at his voice, but also noticed the very slight smirk that played across her lips.

"… _Any other volunteers?_ "

Vic laughed. " _I don't think you're going to get anyone as eager to go as him, boss._ "

" _Then I guess zero four and I are going with Paulson. Any complaints?_ "

"No." Was the general response.

" _Good. When we pull up I want everyone to park facing the nearest exit. I want to be prepared in case we need to bug out._ "

They arrived at the warehouse shortly after the conversation finished, waiting as the chain-link gate was pulled open to admit them. They drove in before stopping the cars, and preparing to get out, observing their surroundings as they did. Their arrival had been greeted by a group of people, ragtag militia men wielding battered AK-47s that quickly spread around them and began jeering and laughing. A poor intimidation tactic that might've worked on civilians and inexperienced soldiers, but did little to phase the mercenary group it was being used on.

Kori was in a warrior's mindset now, and all she saw were untrained, undisciplined, and unimpressive examples of the potentially hostile enemy force. A quick count in her head revealed that there were twenty or so men spread around her group in a loose half circle. Given that only half the men were carrying firearms, and then only half of those were carrying the weapons like they knew what to do with them, she was relatively certain these… soldiers would pose little threat.

It wasn't until she saw _them_ that her focus momentarily broke, and she let out a small gasp. There, in the shadow of the building underneath a makeshift canopy, sat a handful of children. They lounged in the shade, smoking and drinking, though the oldest of them couldn't have been more than seventeen.

"Shit." Raven whispered next to her, and Kori turned to look at her. " _Shit_."

Kori followed her gaze and saw that it led to the same shady lean-to.

"Gar?" Raven placed a hand on her headset as she spoke.

"… _Yeah?_ " He answered in a strangely hoarse voice, like his throat had gone dry.

"Are you all right?" Raven's voice was quiet, and surprisingly tender.

"… _Peachy_."

He sounded anything but.

.

.

Sorry sorry sorry! I am not dropping the story, I swear! I'm just writing too many other things and can't keep it all straight in my head. I'm working on it, okay!? Sorry if the conversation between Kori and Raven is a little cringe worthy. Can you tell that I don't know how girls talk? I did my best. Swear I rewrote that section over five times. Before I forget though, yes, Kori is supposed to be French/European! I guess that hasn't been translating through for some people, so I'm making that a little more obvious. And I think from now on we'll be picking up the pace, so that'll be exciting. Follow favorite and review, please! Your opinions are valued, and I'm always open to suggestions!


	6. The Opposite of Peachy

xzxzxzx – don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story!

ChaosreigN- maaaybe? Honestly, if it's so obvious, then why do I even bother... stay tuned!

TheUltimateStar- thanks for being here from the beginning! Having your feedback has been incredibly awesome. I wish I could update more often, so you wouldn't have to wait so long.

Guest- aww thanks!

jhwghl- hey, welcome to the fic! It's always awesome when writers I like find my stuff and give me praise. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story so far. sorry I haven't been able to update more.

I-scream-for-BBRAE- thanks for the review and feedback! I was unsure about the girls' conversation, it just felt so awkward. I guess it works tho.

Golem XIV- thanks! Yea I find a lot of school or college AUs as well and it is a little bland. I was inspired to write this particular idea by The Losers, The A Team, Black Lagoon, and Jormungand.

 _Peachy. Juuust peachy._

He kept mumbling that, repeating it over and over under his breath like one of Raven's mantras, as if that could make him feel better. Surprise surprise, it did not. In the distance, he saw one of the child soldiers, maybe fourteen years old, take the cigarette out of his mouth and press it into the arm of the kid standing next to him. That started an argument, and quickly proceeded into a fight, which the other boys only watched and laughed. Some of the men that had surrounded Gar and his group turned to watch, shouting what sounded like words of encouragement, laughing as the boys, little more than children, struck vicious blows at each other.

The muscles in his jaw tensed unconsciously, grinding his teeth together. No. Peachy was the last word that Gar would use to describe his current state. He was distinctly _not_ peachy. The very opposite.

 _Wait. What would the opposite of a peach be? Like, a brick?_ _Probably a brick_.

It didn't really matter, because the main point was that he was definitely not _peachy_.

He could vaguely hear his girlfriend's voice over the thundering sound of surging water that had dominated his hearing in the past few moments. She sounded concerned, and Gar wasn't surprised. He typically didn't use words like 'peachy', so that must have been an immediate red flag. In all likelihood, she knew exactly what was going through his mind. She was scary smart after all, and he had told her about his past, so putting two and two together wouldn't be a particularly hard challenge for her.

Gar didn't even realize he had exited his vehicle until Raven pulled on his sleeve to turn him towards her. He fell into her beautiful violet eyes at once, and they stilled the chaos of his mind somewhat after a few moments. Her hands were cool on either side of his face, despite the scorching sun overhead, and he used them to center himself. Delicately, she let go of him and reached inside his tactical vest, retrieving a pack of gum.

"Look at me. You're fine." She murmured with a surprisingly soothing voice, her eyes never leaving his as she unwrapped a stick. "You're okay."

"I'm okay." He repeated numbly, eyes closed.

She brought the gum up to his mouth, and he took it in between his teeth. He opened his eyes, and once again found those enchanting jewels, amethysts with a hidden warmth deep, deep within. The minty flavor, her touch, and her eyes did much to steady his scrambled mind. Eventually, the world around them came back into focus. He drew in a shaky breath.

"Hey."

Both their heads snapped towards the source of the sound. Richard stood with the others in between the two cars where they'd gathered, his analytical gaze piercing Gar from behind black sunglasses.

"Good?" He asked. Surprising, how one word could have so much weight behind it.

 _Good? Not even remotely. Functional?… We'll see._

"Just pea–" Gar began.

"Fine." Raven cut him off, unwrapping another piece for herself. "Just grabbing some gum."

Popping it into her mouth, she walked over to join them. Gar shook his head, and jogged over as well, shoving all his unpleasant thoughts and memories way, _way_ down. He needed to get his head on straight, they were in hostile territory. Glancing around, he tried to actually take in his surroundings. In a rough semicircle primarily at their 12 o'clock were the men that had gathered at their arrival. Though there were more of them, they clearly weren't as disciplined or as well-equipped as Gar's group. Directly at 6 o'clock were two guards, as well as the chain-link gate they were now closing. The gate was connected to a chain-link and corrugated steel fence that surrounded the perimeter of the face of the building. It looked rusty, and worn, so Gar immediately started looking for weak points that could potentially be emergency escape routes. Making a note of several such spots, he continued his survey of the area. There were no obvious people in the windows or on the roof of the building, and aside from the childr– _potential enemy combatants_ – there were no other people in general.

 _Cool cool cool. I'm totally cool._

While they waited, his fingers danced lightly over his equipment in a totally normal, not at all jittery way. Hanging from a strap attached to his vest was his assault rifle, an HK416 A5 with a reflex sight and angled foregrip. His pistol, a SIG Sauer P227, was holstered diagonally on his chest with the grip angled for his right side. Next to it was one of several knives on his person, a KA-BAR Becker combat knife, sheathed vertically with the handle down. Everything seemed in order, so he took a swig of water from his canteen.

A few minutes passed with not much happening besides some heckling from the men, and Gar pointedly ignoring the youths in the shade. When M'baki finally emerged from his building, Gar almost laughed out loud. Kolo was the stereotypical African warlord, complete with the red beret and gold-rimmed sunglasses. He was decidedly average in height and weight, wore a medium size beard, and a surprisingly white smile. A walking cliche if ever there was one. Gar didn't like him.

Kolo was flanked on either side by two large, muscular men. They weren't quite as imposing as Vic, but they were bigger than Gar, who was on the shorter side of average. As they drew closer, Gar's finger reflexively drifted towards the trigger of his rifle.

"Mr. Paulson." The man greeted, his voice deep, and smooth. "Welcome! I was beginning to think something had happened."

Paulson laughed. "No, my journey was pleasantly uneventful. I trust you've been well?"

Gar watched the unexpectedly cordial exchange with a critical eye, feigning a relaxed indifference he most certainly did not feel. The stench of a twisted, evil mind wafted off the warlord like the foul fragrance of a corpse. It was all he could do to not openly retch.

"Shall we go to a more comfortable setting to discuss our business?" M'baki gestured to the building after the pleasantries were done with.

"Certainly." Paulson smiled. "Lead the way."

Richard and Gar fell in step behind their client while the others stayed behind, casually setting up in defensive positions. The ragtag group of militia soldiers began to disperse, their interest in them lost when they realized this new group wouldn't be talking.

"Hey, are you going to be alright?" Richard murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

Gar glanced to his left, where he had seen the two boys fighting. The fight was over now. The one kid had gone back to smoking a cigarette, while the other lay motionless on the sunbaked earth, blood leaking from a cut on his scalp. If he was dead, they would just dump his body out in the wilderness for the hyenas and other scavengers. If he was still alive, he'd be the new whipping boy until he proved himself, usually with an act of cruelty or violence. Gar knew that it would go down almost exactly like that. He ground his teeth again.

"Sure." Gar replied with a smile, focusing his eyes forward. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He could feel Richard eyeing him, obviously not fooled by his winning smile. He kept it on though, and blew a bubble with his gum. _Fake it till you make it, right?_

"Just making sure." Richard finally said. "Anyway, what's your read on this Kolo guy?"

The fake smile Gar had on faltered by a fraction. "He's not going to win the Nobel Peace Prize, that's for sure. We should get out of here, ASAP." He whispered.

Richard gave a curt nod. "Agreed. I don't know what we're dealing with, but I don't like it. Hopefully, whatever business Paulson has with this man will be concluded quickly."

A moment later, they were inside the building, sitting in what had probably been an administrative office. Well, Paulson and Kolo were sitting. Gar, Richard, and Kolo's two bodyguards stood on opposite sides of the room, staring at each other as they hovered over their respective employers. The furnishings in the room were sparse, and simple. Just a wooden table, and two wooden chairs occupied the center of the room. Paulson and Kolo sat across from each other, talking business as Paulson examined one of several dozen uncut diamonds with one of those magnifying things jewelers had.

"These are excellent Mr. Kolo." The slick suited man said with a flash of perfect white teeth. "This one is almost a third the size of my fist! Truly impressive."

"Naturally." The warlord replied with a practiced arrogance.

"Has the first shipment arrived yet?" Paulson asked, still examining the precious gems.

M'baki leaned back in his chair. "It has, and I must say, you did not disappoint. The arms you supplied have helped me greatly in expanding. I have my enemies running scared, thanks to you."

"Yes well, RPGs tend to have that effect on your competition." The agent said, looking up from the diamonds briefly. "The next shipment should arrive by the end of the month, by the way."

A smile spread across the warlord's face. "This is great news. I look forward to it." He said. "This time it shall be the rifles, yes?"

Paulson resumed his inspection. "Yes. Five hundred refurbished AK-47s, three hundred fragmentation grenades, and two hundred thousand bullets, if I'm not mistaken."

"Good, very good."

Behind Paulson, Gar battled to keep his casual expression held in place. He knew that they didn't always work for the good guys, and it was true that his own moral compass didn't exactly point true North, but the longer he stood there, the more he felt that he shouldn't just be letting the deal happen. Glancing at Richard, he tried to gauge his leader's own reaction to the events unfolding. Unsurprisingly, the man was hard to read, what with the shades and poker face. But Gar could 'smell' that Richard was unhappy with of the current situation. He didn't like being there almost as much as Gar.

"By the way." Gar returned his attention to Paulson, who was still scrutinizing the raw diamonds in front of him. "Did you happen to find the other thing I mentioned?" The businessman asked casually.

M'baki quirked an eyebrow. "Other thing?" He turned his gaze to the ceiling, as if considering his many possessions. "Oh, yes! Indeed, I have, Mr. Paulson."

"You have?" Paulson looked up, sounding surprised.

"Of course." Kolo said, snapping his fingers. One of his guards pulled out a brown sack, and placed in his hand. He turned the cloth sack over, dumping its contents out into his hand. A stone, roughly the size and shape of a human heart, dropped into his palm. Its color varied from rusty orange to dull red in patches all over, and it looked roughly hewn, like someone had simply broken it off something else. Perhaps it was another type of gem, like a ruby.

Sitting up taller in his chair, Paulson gave the warlord his full attention. "That's considerably more than I would've expected from this area." He said appraisingly. "Mind if I take a look at it?"

Kolo passed the rock from one hand to the other, gazing at it, seeming to ignore Paulson's request. "You know, it is a funny thing," He said finally. "I seem to remember you telling me that this is practically worthless."

"It is." Paulson replied with a reassuring smile. "It's a simple hobby of mine to collect these sorts of things, the stone itself has no intrinsic value."

"So you say." Kolo nodded sagely, still staring at the object in question. "However, I am now thinking that perhaps this is not an ordinary stone."

"Mr. Kolo, I assure you, the stone is worthless. I simply have a fascinati–"

"Allow me to tell you a story." Kolo said, having not heard or ignoring Paulson. "There was a jackal who came to Africa in search of riches. A clever jackal. The treasures he yearned for were precious stones, not unlike this fellow here," He lifted the stone in his hand. "And he knew the animals of Africa paid tribute to the lions with such priceless gems. It was to one such lion that this jackal paid a visit."

"Did he now." Paulson's voice, while still friendly, was noticeably much cooler.

A white smile spread across M'baki's face. "Indeed. The jackal saw that he could not take what he wanted by force, so he made a deal. You see, this lion would only trade his treasures for _fire_. Fire, so that he could burn his enemies. Fire, because fire is _power_."

"I see."

The warlord finally looked up from the strange rock. "The clever jackal agreed, of course. His kind have much fire, so much so that they do not know quite what to do with it. It would be a simple thing for him to take some, and bring it to this great lion. However, the clever jackal made a mistake."

Adjusting the cuffs of his jacket and shirt, Paulson laid his hands on the table and laced his fingers together. "And what mistake was this?"

"The same mistake all clever animals make." Kolo's white smile split even wider, contrasting sharply against his dark skin. "He made a clever plan."

The theatrics of the whole thing was hilarious, and Gar would've chuckled, if not for the creeping feeling on the back of his neck. His muscles tensed in anticipation of… something.

"He thought he could trick the lion by claiming one of the stones was not a treasure. He did not want to pay its price, you see." The African man continued. "After telling him this, he convinced the lion to give it to him as a sign of friendship. And, satisfied he had fooled the lion, he left to bring back the fire he had promised. It was during his absence that another jackal came to visit the lion. This new jackal was much like the first, except in one crucial way. He did not lie."

This time when the warlord paused, Paulson didn't say anything.

"He told the lion of the stone's true value. That the stone the clever jackal wanted was worth more than all the diamonds the lion could find in a year. This surprised, and angered the lion, who had trusted the clever jackal. When this new jackal offered to bring him fire unlike any other, the lion almost agreed. But this lion is wise. He knows when the clever jackal returns and learns of this other jackal, he might become more generous in their dealings." With that, M'baki placed the large rock on the table between him and Paulson, and leaned back with a smug expression.

"Neat story." Paulson said pleasantly. "How does it end?"

"Ah." Kolo spread his arms wide in a magnanimous gesture. "That is for you, and I to decide. Perhaps we can find a happy ending for everyone."

"Perhaps." Paulson nodded slowly. "What is it that this lion wants?"

"He has decided he wants more than fire."

"More than fire?"

"Armored metal beasts for him and his soldiers to ride."

"I see…" Paulson leaned back, steepling his hands. "I'm afraid that's impossible."

Kolo's good mood soured almost instantly. "Impossible?"

Paulson nodded again. "I'm afraid so. Items that big are a logistical nightmare to transport, especially to places like this, not to mention that it all has to be done _under the table_." He shrugged. "I'd lose a quarter of my profits alone in bribes."

Standing up slowly, Kolo loomed over the table. "If you cannot bring me what I want..."

"Well, hold on now, let's not be hasty." Making a placating gesture with one hand, Paulson used the other to retrieve his briefcase from the floor, and place it on the table. "Perhaps I can interest you in something else? Maybe a more modern, sophisticated weapon?"

As Paulson opened the briefcase, Gar and Richard glanced at each other. The warlord still looked a little cross, which made him nervous, but Gar was pretty sure that Paulson had a plan. People like him always had a pla–

 _Baff_.

Instinct told Gar that things had just gone from _fine_ to _fucked_. Which meant it was time to move.

His gaze darted around the room, taking in the situation. Kolo's guards were relaxed, though both of their faces showed alarm. One of Kolo's hands held his side, where dark red had bloomed on his uniform jacket. The warlord's eyes drifted down to the red, and then back up to Paulson. From his position behind him, Gar couldn't see his client's hands, but he could tell they would also be hidden from the rest of the room by the half open briefcase. Gar didn't need to look at Richard to understand what the next move would be.

The same moment that had Kolo sliding off his chair had Richard and Gar dashing across the open space to neutralize the other two in the room. Silence was the name of the game, anything loud would attract unwanted attention, so instead of trying to bring his gun up, Gar went in close. He slammed into the bodyguard directly opposite of him, pushing the man's rifle aside, and jamming a finger behind the trigger in the trigger guard to prevent the weapon from firing. At the same time, his other hand drew one of his knives, and shoved it in between his opponent's ribs, piercing where he knew the left ventricle would be. Letting the knife fall with the body, he drew another as he spun to face the other bodyguard. He found Richard had already disarmed him, and had rendered the man unconscious.

"This is the tactical variant of the Heckler and Koch USP pistol, chambered with .45 caliber rounds." Paulson said conversationally, closing the briefcase and standing up from the table. He held the gun casually as he aimed it at M'baki Kolo. "What makes it _tactical_ , you see, is the threaded end of the barrel. Makes it easy to attach, say, a suppressor, as you can plainly see." He wiggled the weapon to emphasize the point.

Gar made his way across the room to check the door. Suppressor or no, noise had been made, and it wouldn't do to be unprepared for the inevitable reinforcements. He kept one eye on the men in the center of the room, watching carefully. The warlord lay wheezing on the ground, both hands clutching the wound now, blood pumping through his fingers. Paulson moved to stand over him, and Kolo glared up at him.

"You made a few mistakes yourself." The well-tailored man said, smiling. "The first was assuming I don't have the strength to take what I want by force. I do, I was just being courteous. And a little lazy."

"You bastard!" Kolo moaned from the floor. "I'll kill you for this!"

"Whoa ho! Fierce as ever, I see. You might just be a lion, just like in your story. But that's your second mistake; assuming you're at the top of the food chain." Paulson pulled the slide of the pistol back, checking the round in the chamber. "This is a world of monsters, Mr. Kolo, and you're just a pussy cat."

With that, Paulson put a round into Kolo's head. In the silence that followed, no one said anything. Gar glanced at Richard, who was glaring at Paulson, who had started gathering up the diamonds, and large red stone.

"Are you fucking _insane_?" Richard growled, breaking the tension.

Looking up, Paulson shrugged. "Depends on your definition. I prefer the term freethinker myself."

Richard had him by the lapels in an instant. "You're going to get us all killed, you fucking idiot!"

"Only if we keep standing around here waiting for the bad guys." Paulson rolled his eyes. "Ipso facto, one of you should tell the others to get ready."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in your skull!"

"Because your best chance of escaping from here is on my plane, and, funny thing, it just won't fly without me on board."

As Richard continued to quietly berate their client, Gar lifted one hand to the headset on his ear.

"Uh, guys?"

" _Yeah?_ " Vic answered.

"You should really get the cars ready. Like now."

" _Why, did something happen?_ _Is everything all right?_ "

Gar looked at the three bodies around the room, and let out a dry laugh. "Just peachy."

What do you think of _that_?! Seriously, leave me a review. Also, I thinking about getting a custom drawing for the picture. Know anybody who'll do a commission?


End file.
